The Hunger Games - Clato - Clove and Cato
by 22clove22
Summary: This is based on the hunger games book by Suzanne Collins but it is from Cato and clove from district 2's point of view. it has lots of Clato in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Not the only star crossed lovers:**

**Clove and Cato's****story.**

Introduction: If you have read or seen the hunger games film or read the books you may know or think that clove and Cato district two's career tributes are evil and horrible for trying to kill katniss but if you look deeper and past that thought you have you can see that clove and Cato are just normal people who have been trained for this and are actually as sensitive as everyone elts . This is based on the book by Suzanne Collins and I don't own all of the characters like Cato and clove I'm just basing this on the book .

**Chapter 1 reaping day**

Cloves POV

I woke up today feeling ecstatic its reaping day and I'm so exited . I go down stairs for my breakfast mum is waiting for me with something in her hands, a little box . she hands it to me and I open it . It's a charm bracelet with 4 little silver knifes on . "I want it to be your district token. Are you exited clove ? " My mum states with excitement in her voice.

"yes mum of course I'm exited ! I'm going to win for sure! "

"of course you are you have been throwing knives since you were 4" I hear the reaping call signal for me to go .

" bye mum " I say

"Bye clove and good luck "my mum calls after me. I obviously know I'm going to be picked because my name is in there 80 times. I chose to of course because district 2 is a wealthy districts were masonry so no one really needs to put there name down in there because they need food. I'm exited but scared I know who my district partner is going to be, Cato , I have been training with him since I was 7 and I have loved him since I was 8 . All the girls seemed to love him too always trying to work with him at school but he only seemed to take interested in me. We are good friends but I'm not sure if he feels the same way I do about him.

Cato's POV

I woke up this morning nervous but quite exited too have butterflies in my stomach but I still try to eat some toast. If my name is not pulled out of the bowl then I'm going to volunteer. I know that's what clove is going to do . Clove is my district partner were really good friends but I love her . when we go on the train ride to the capitol im going to tell her how I feel and hope she feels the same way . My mum and brother and dad are not in so I said my goodbyes yesterday because they are all busy today. My brother is already a victor in the hunger games but he's not allowed to train me because we are related. yesterday he game me my district token , it's a dog tag which says _Cato and clove district two _on the back .

I hear the call which tells me I have 20 minutes before I have to be outside the justice building so I decide to head there early to get a good space.

When I arrive I see clove the only one there yet standing in the girls section I get my finger cut and my blood scanned to tell the peace keepers who I am then I head over to the boys section guided by two peace keepers . I would go over and see clove but I'm sure they would kill me if I did , you have to stay in your own section.

Cloves POV

I am the first one to the reaping areas it took me 5 minutes to walk but I am still early. I get my finger cut and scanned and then I go over to the girls section. Cato arrives about 2 minutes later. He gets his finger cut and scanned and goes to the boys section. I wish I could talk to him now but I can't because I can't go over to the boys area. He waves at me , I wave back he mimes to _happy hunger games_ . I mime back _and may the odds be ever in your favour _. That's what people say on reaping day . 5 minutes later people start to arrive. By 10.30 am everyone is here and the reaping begins. Alyssa whyaat district 2's representative from the capitol comes out onto the stage in front of the justice building and speaks in a very capital accent into the microphone.

"Happy hunger games district two and welcome to the reaping of the 75th hunger games! As you all know this is where we pick out our young brave man and woman to be district twos tributes in the arena and fight to the death until a lone victor remains."

Why do they have to remind us that only one person can win ! it just makes me think of Cato .

She continues with picking a name out the bowl.

"Right now let's continue. Ladies first. " she walks over to the big glass bowl filled up with names , most of them which are mine and picks out a name . I hope its me I really do . she opens it and reads out .

"_Clove flare _"

OMG its me ! I walk up with a grin on my face that I cant help . I walk up and Alyssa shuffles me into place . then she moves on to the boys bowl full of names.

Cato's POV

Clove has been reaped I'm so happy for her. Alyssa walks over to the boys bowl picks out a name and walks back to the microphone.

"Tom Maxwell" she says clearly. A small young boy who looks about 12 year old slowly starts to walk up to the stage. Right now's my time to volunteer.

"I volunteer"I say loudly.

"Great we have a volunteer "Alyssa shouts down the microphone.

I walk up onto the stage. "What's your name dear "Alyssa Says?

"Cato Chambers." I say

"Great ok shake hands you too "Alyssa tells us. We shake hands and walk in to the justice building together.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cloves POV

We both get put into separate rooms to say goodbye to our family . my mum comes walking through the door .

" YAY clove its your turn at last . You may be only 16 which is younger than the other carers but your stronger than them . you can win !" she hugs me and then a peace keeper pushes her out the door .

My sister comes in next . " hi I don't have long but I know you can do this we all belive in you and you can win . " she hugs me quickly before a peace keeper pushes he out the room and slams the big wooden doors .

Catos POV

Im not expecting anyone I know my family is busy today so I make myself comfortable on the red velvet couch. I sit there for a few minutes hoping to be going on the train soon so I can see clove. I will miss my family but I said my goodbyes yesterday so I don't mind not seeing them today. I'm probably never going to see them again because if it comes to it I would sacrifice my life for clove but one year two tributes won because they said that they would go and live in the arena and not kill each other so they let them both win. And sometimes only sometimes they have a rule that 2 people can win. I hope that happens this year .

Because me and Clove had no family and friends left to see they let us go early and sit in a room with each other. it was nice finally seeing her.

Cloves POV

They let me and Cato go early and sit in a room with each other. I got brought into the room by 2 peace keepers. They locked the door behind me and walked off.

"Cato!" I shout in an exited voice. I run up and hug him.

"Clove" he says after hugging me and we sit down next to each other on the soft purple couch. "Clove I need to talk to you. I like you, a lot but not in the way u think I do. I love you. "he says to me

"That's what I was going to say to you too. I have liked you like that for ages." I reply

"So are we like dating now? Like if you want I want to but … "he says awkwardly.

"Yes, yes, yes "I say and hug him. Then a peace keeper comes in and brings us out to the train and then we walk on it together.

End of chapter 2

**Sorry its short and sorry I haven't been writing for a while its just I have been busy with school work but I'm trying to write 1 chapter per day now even if they are small. So you will get a bit everyday . I will probably write longer chapters on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. Can I have some more chapter reviews please there really great. Thanks bye. **


End file.
